


Musical Worlds

by radkoko



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, New Friends, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Next to his car was a young man that looked only a few years older than himself. The man's grey-blue eyes stared at him with deep concern, and his thin lips were pressed into a frown.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Charles let himself sneak a peak at the other's mind, using the new skills he'd been developing over the last few months. The first thing that caught his attention was the picture of how he appeared to the other man, and he looked almost as bad as he felt. Charles saw himself with his normally fluffy brown hair matted to his forehead from the autumn heat, eyes rimmed red from his recent crying, and two bruises coloring his face. One eye blacked by Kurt, purple from the recent hit, and a faded yellow green one on his opposite cheek from Cain. He pulled himself out of the eyes of the other man, starting to feel sick for himself if he looked this horrible to a stranger.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the iTunes mix challenge and adjusting it to my liking… 10 Alternate Universe stories inspired by songs on my playlist that kept screaming Charles/Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> No money is made from writing this fic, and the use of characters and lyrics is for the pure enjoyment of creating a compelling story.

Each chapter is inspired by a different song, and this first chapter will be the playlist for those that are interested in hearing the song that was used as a prompt for each piece. While these are all inspired by songs this is not your typical song-fic as there will be no lyrics interspersed in the fic. Some lyrics may be seen within the dialogue, but again is used as the inspiration for the fics.

 

Chapter 1: Table of Contents and Music Playlist 

 

Chapter 2: [Breakdown - Plain White T's ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V43tErRpR1g)

 

Chapter 3: [Gone Forever - Three Days Grace](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lbFYKw8jco)

 

Chapter 4: [Hate (I Really Don't Like You) - Plain White T's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efle7lmk1fg) 

 

Chapter 5: [Lovely Cup - Grouplove](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5jBUIl8wRI)

 

 

_I'll try to continue to include lyric based videos so that you have a one-stop shop of getting the music and lyrics._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some fluffy stories interspersed, but I expect most will come out a bit depressing
> 
>  
> 
> Most of these will be short, written in 30 min-1 hour.


	2. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles breaks down at the side of the road after trying to get away from his retched life. Not sure he wasn't much of rescue, he's surprised by the kindness of a strange man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes with Charles stories I think of the quote, "Crying isn't a sign of weakness. It's a sign of having tried too hard to be strong for too long." And since then I've wanted to do a story based on Charles breaking down, not able to be the strong one any longer.

Charles just drove.

And drove.

And drove.

Everything was too much. His telepathy was growing stronger, kids were taunting him out loud and in their heads, while Kurt was getting crueler with each hit that was aimed towards him and Cain.

How was anyone supposed to live like this?

Charles foot pressed the accelerator down towards the floor, barely breathing as the car raced down the road. He knew he wanted to drive off forever, as far away from his so called home as he could.

There was an awful grinding sound and the car jerked. Charles held a bated breath, his hands twitching on the steering wheel. The car stayed on its path, but was rapidly slowing down. Turning the wheel to pull the car off the road, Charles cursed himself.

He'd always known this road was bypassed with the exception of the five or so families that owned farms along it. It could be hours or even days before someone would be down the road past him.

Just as the car rolled to a stop smoke started to escape from the hood and Charles jumped out of the car popping the piece of metal up to let it all out. He took a step back from the car almost wishing he'd payed attention to Cain's babbling about their endless car collection. Cars had never been one of Charles' obsessions considering his mother believed that Xaviers should never need to drive for themselves. He'd been expected to get his license after Cain had begged to get his. Charles had to work just as hard if not harder to be the perfect child, even if that meant extra work for something he didn't care about.

Then again today it worked out in his favor, he was able to take the car out without fear of being caught driving without a license. Of course it would have been covered up with money had any wrongdoing occurred. He only had to convince the staff that they hadn't seen anything as he drove off in one of the more casual cars.

Charles looked at the smoking car again, not realizing how quickly he was loosing it. Kicking one of the tires, he growled in frustration. He jumped up on the back of the car, stretching out on the trunk, letting tears fall down his cheeks.

He couldn't handle it all. Maybe he could have handled any of his problems by themselves, but the compounding mess was going to tear him apart.

The sun passed over the peak of the sky, giving Charles his only sense that time was passing him by. As it inched lower Charles wasn't sure if he was happy or surprised that no cars had come along. His telepathy had a range spanning miles around the town, but for once his mind felt silent. It was scary to have his head all to himself for the first time in years, yet somehow peaceful. The tears started up once again, this time more of a relief for his tired soul. He wiped the wetness from his face, and closed his eyes to rest.

A bright beacon of light reached the edge of his mind racing closer and closer towards him. Charles heard the low rumble of a motorcycle that came nearby, slowly clunking to a stop.

"Did you need some help?" an accented voice called to him.

"What?" Charles asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up to look at his guest.

Next to his car was a young man that looked only a few years older than himself. The man's grey-blue eyes stared at him with deep concern, and his thin lips were pressed into a frown.

Charles let himself sneak a peak at the other's mind, using the new skills he'd been developing over the last few months. The first thing that caught his attention was the picture of how he appeared to the other man, and he looked almost as bad as he felt. Charles saw himself with his normally fluffy brown hair matted to his forehead from the autumn heat, eyes rimmed red from his recent crying, and two bruises coloring his face. One eye blacked by Kurt, purple from the recent hit, and a faded yellow green one on his opposite cheek from Cain. He pulled himself out of the eyes of the other man, starting to feel sick for himself if he looked this horrible to a stranger.

 

"I asked if you needed help," the man repeated himself. He propped up his bike and walked towards the front of the car, not waiting for Charles to answer him.

"I guess," Charles mumbled to himself, not really sure if he wanted the help, or if he was ready to just stay here and waste away. Surely that was better than being back at home.

He felt the spike of confusion run through the other man, battered down in an attempt to be polite. "I'm Erik, by the way," the man introduced as a few metallic clunks came from the engine.

"Charles," he offered. Charles knew it lacked his usual upbeat nature, but that was what had gotten him out here in the first place.

Easing himself off of the car, Charles walked around to see what Erik was doing to the car. Before he could make it around the front side of the hood, Erik was in front of him holding a hand to his chest to back him away.

"If you managed this much damage when you were driving, I don't think you should be around the open engine."

Charles huffed, and backed away from Erik's hands. After he leaned up against the driver's door, he felt the need to defend himself, "I didn't do anything to the car."

"Really? Because this begs to differ," Erik reached around the opened hood and pulled a small round object that fit into his hand.

"I don't even know what that is…" Charles admitted, earning a laugh from Erik.

"You should take better care of your car if you want to drive it out here," Erik paused, seeming to evaluate Charles. Eyes traveled down and then back up to meet Charles' own eyes. "Unless you want to be stuck out here."

"I was thinking about it." Charles didn't like that Erik seemed to see right through him.

Erik put down the object that he'd been showing to Charles and slid over next to him on the drivers door. "If you want to talk, I can listen…" Charles couldn't help being drawn to his voice. It was far more comforting than it should be from some strange man.

His head felt heavy and he let it fall to the side to rest on Erik's shoulder. Feeling the spark of surprise from the mind next to his, Charles couldn't stop himself from responding, "I just had to get away."

They sat in silence for minutes, no words needing to be said.

"So do you always stop to help random strangers on the side of the road?" Charles asked, eventually breaking the silence.

Erik took in a breath, but stopped himself before he spoke, his brain still telling Charles what he had thought about saying, _Only ones that look so… helpless… broken… cute…_ Charles could feel that Erik was afraid of all of his answers.

Charles pulled away from Erik's shoulder, his cheeks tinging pink when he caught the cute comment. There was no way he looked cute right now, Charles saw himself through Erik's eyes, he was an absolute mess.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked, his mind panicking not sure what he had done wrong.

"No," Charles replied, sliding down the door until he collapsed to the ground. He pulled his knees towards his chest and buried his head between them, trying to steady himself.

There was a rough hand placed on his back attempting to sooth him by rubbing circles, but it was starting to overwhelm Charles. How could someone he met on the side of the road care more for him than his own family? Why was Erik being so kind to him? _Why?_

When the hand on his back jerked away, Charles realized he'd projected his question at Erik. Any second the other man would leave, try to pretend that nothing had happened. At least that way Charles wouldnt have to show Erik the tears that were dripping down his face again.

The hand dropped back to his back, giving a light grip to his shoulder. _Charles?_ Erik's voice came through his mind, startling Charles into looking up.

"You're a telepath," Erik stated surprised, but clearly amused.

Charles didn't trust his voice so gave a small nod to confirm Erik's statement. One of Erik's hands came up to his cheek and thumbed away the tears staining his cheek.

"I'm sure it's much quieter out here, helps you think."

Charles nodded again, feeling stupid for leaning into the warm hand still on his cheek.

"And...would I be right that you heard what I was thinking earlier?" Erik asked pulling his hand away to nervously rub at his jaw, "when I was thinking you looked cute?" Erik coughed out the last word as if hoping Charles couldn't hear it.

Charles smiled and laughed a little.

"I'll take that as a yes." _And that smile was worth it,_ Erik's mind added

Charles stopped.

With the clarity of the words in his mind, Erik had wanted him to hear that thought. Everything he'd heard in his mind had always been negative. It was rare that people said exactly what they meant, and he was used to their thoughts being far worse. For once he felt a happiness accompanying the thoughts Erik sent his way.

Well until they started to get muddled and frustrated. _What did I do wrong? I should know better._ Mixed together in his head as he watched Erik's face fall.

"Stop!" Charles urged him, "you didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

He let the words sink in, a neutral feeling settled between them.

"I...I'm just not used to people thinking nice things," Charles explained, "people are fake with their words, and their thoughts are so much worse."

A hand came back to his cheek, settling next to his black eye, "they must be some bad thoughts if someone is willing to hurt you like this."

"His thoughts are the worst," Charles confessed.

_Who?_ Erik pressed, but Charles responded with a shake to his head.

"Why did you stop for me?" Charles asked, not sure that he believed Erik was real anymore.

"You car called out to me, and when I stopped, I guess I just saw that you needed someone to talk to." Erik's mind was a jumble of thoughts, thinking of when he first saw Charles, _lost adorable lonely suicidal crazy shattered hopeless alone_

Charles almost choked on the words racing through his head, had he really looked that way? How could someone see through him in just one moment. He had to pull himself out of the thoughts and latched onto what Erik had said out loud.

"My car called to you?" Charles wasn't really sure what that even meant.

Erik glanced both directions down the road and held his hand out in front of himself, raising it slowly. It took Charles a moment before his eye caught onto the motorcycle near them begin to lift itself into the air.

"You're not alone, Charles," he said letting the motorcycle back down to the ground. Erik's mouth split into a grin, like someone who was far too pleased with themselves.

"That's amazing," Charles said still concentrating on the bike, "how do you do it?"

Erik laughed at him before explaining how it all worked, "by controlling the electromagnetic fields, I have the ability to manipulate metal. It's very handy for fixing things."

"Like cars?" Charles grinned, realizing that earlier Erik had been trying to keep him away from the engine so that Charles wouldn't see his abilities.

"Like cars," Erik agreed, "speaking of which, I think I should finish fixing yours before it gets dark."

Charles looked up at the sky that was starting to turn red as the sun lowered through it. Through the corner of his eyes he saw Erik get up and go back to the engine. He leaned his head back against the car, trying to relax when he realized he would have to go back home.

The hood slammed shut, jolting Charles up with the sound.

"Sorry," Erik replied with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay."

They stared at each other for a moment that felt like it lasted forever.

"Do you have some paper?" Erik asked.

Charles continued to stare at Erik, unmotivated to move. "There should be something in the glove compartment."

Erik nodded and disappeared around the car leaving Charles to wonder why he wanted the paper.

A minute later Erik appeared again, kneeling before Charles. He leaned towards Charles and held out a torn piece of paper.

Charles felt nervous with Erik so close and tried to back away, but hit his head against the door behind him. Erik's empty hand reached around to rub the bump starting to form.

"Take it," Erik said offering the paper again, leaning back a little to give Charles some space.

Grabbing the paper, Charles looks at it catching the numbers scribbled down.

"Next time you need to get away, give me a call."

His eyes were affixed to the numbers in disbelief.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked as Charles stayed quiet.

_Why are you being so nice?_ Charles couldn't stop his mind from pressing the question at Erik's mind.

"Because I wanted to..." His reponse was unsure, as if he didn't really understand the question.

_I don't understand,_ Charles questioned again.

"Sometimes people don't have a reason to just be nice."

Charles felt the pure feeling of care radiating in his chest. He flung himself at Erik gripping him tight into a hug, something he never received at home. When he realized what he had done, he tried to apologize pull himself away, but felt arms wrap around him to pull him into the strong chest.

_Don't apologize,_ Erik thought to him.

Taking in a deep breath, Charles smiled and let his arms wind their way back around Erik. They stayed intertwined for a few minutes. Charles was surprised that Erik never made a move to pull away, letting him make the decision of when to pull apart.

"I mean it, call if you need someone to talk to." Erik stood up and held a hand out to Charles.

Charles nodded in reply, taking the hand to pull himself from the ground. Their hands lingered on the other waiting for someone to pull their hand away first.

Letting his hand drop, Charles whispered a thanks. He turned towards the car opening the door, and taking a glance back towards Erik.

"Would you be opposed if I called you for a different reason?" Charles asked, feeling a glimpse of his normal self.

_Please do,_ Erik gave Charles a wide grin.

Charles smiled back at Erik before getting in the car. He started the car up, glad to hear it running smoothly after Erik's assistance. Giving a wave, Charles started the car on its way back home.

He couldn't help being happy for his breakdown, and the new friendship it brought.


	3. Gone Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's lover Charles walked out of his life, leaving him alone. Torn with himself, Erik starts a few fights, leading him to a fateful reunion with Charles. He's desperate to find out why they fell apart, and wants him back in his life.

He was fooling himself, but Erik would never admit it.

 

"I'm better without him," he lied to himself.

"I don't need you here," he yelled at the empty apartment.

"I don't miss you..." he cried to himself.

 

Charles was gone, and Erik couldn't lie to himself anymore.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror, realizing how awful he looked. Eyes were ringed in red and bloodshot from the lack of sleep and crying.

Grabbing his jacket off the couch, where his clothes had been piling up for the last two weeks, Erik ran out the door intent on getting Charles out of his system.

 

Hours later he'd been kicked out of two bars for starting fights. Erik found that each punch to a strangers face made him feel better, but he was far too drunk to get into any more bars, and the streets were deserted of people to pick a fight with.

He barely noticed when he ran into a smaller body, knocking the other person to the ground. Looking down, he was ready to start another fight, but his heart clenched when he saw the bright blue eyes of his former lover looking back at him.

"Charles?" he was barely able to choke out the name.

"Erik..." the tone wasn't one he was used to. Charles was always sweet, the most caring person he knew, what happened to them?

Erik held his hand out to Charles to help him up from the ground. They may not be together anymore, but he wasn't going to stop being human because of it... Or maybe that had already happened.

"You've been fighting?" Charles asked, ignoring the hands and picking himself off the cement.

Erik pulled back his hand on instinct trying to hide the bruises and cuts by crossing his arms. "What does it matter to you?" he hissed out.

Charles eyes betrayed his feelings of hurt, but the man clamped down on his emotions and glared back at Erik.

"Fuck off, Erik."

"Not until you explain why you left." If anyone asked Erik would say it was the alcohol that made him demand the explanation, but really he was still reeling from Charles' announcement that he was walking out of their life.

"You-" Charles looked confused, but cut himself off as if he was afraid of the words about to come out of his mouth. He turned his head, obvious that he wanted to escape their conversation.

"Tell me!" Erik yelled.

"That!" Charles yelled back, "that is why I left, Erik. I can't be in a relationship where someone thinks that it's acceptable to yell at me."

Erik felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. Yelling had become more common in their relationship, and many nights had ended with one of them sleeping on the couch, the argument still unfinished.

"Shit," Erik ran to the bushes throwing up the contents of his stomach, which were almost wholly alcohol. Taking in a few breaths of air between the revolts of his body, Erik couldn't figure out if it was the drinks or the revelation from Charles that turned his stomach.

There was a far too familiar hand on his back, rubbing circles as he tried to hold back the sobs that had started.

"Erik, let's get you home..." Charles said, his normal soft voice comforting Erik.

It was a quite walk home to their...his apartment, but Charles stayed at his side the whole time.

He was shuffled to the bedroom, clothes being pulled off until he was just in his boxers and a plain white shirt stuffed in his hands.

When Erik realized that Charles was no longer at his side he snapped, running towards the front door to find him.

"Erik?" Charles called from the kitchen.

He turned and rushed to Charles, dropping to his knees with apologies streaming from his mouth, "I fucked up Charles... I'm so sorry, please don't leave, I can't do this without you." It was silent before Erik let out a whimper, "you make me better."

"I know," Charles whispered, barely loud enough for Erik to hear. A hand went to his hair petting it softly, as another held a glass of water out for him.

Once he downed the water, Charles picked him off the ground and forced him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. They got to the bed where Erik practically fell into it, unable to keep himself steady any longer.

As Erik started to nod off, he felt someone tucking him under the covers. His hand gripped tightly onto one of Charles' wrists, begging one last time, "please stay, I'm sorry...I love you."

There was a kiss to his temple, and he fell asleep hoping there would be a warm body next to his when he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to those that hate open endings…it felt right...


	4. I Really Don't Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles is over his break-up with Erik and he'll swear it to everyone, too bad they don't believe him.

"Raven, I honestly don't know what I even liked about him," Charles protested. He'd had this conversation with his sister almost every day for the last two weeks.

"Really Charles?" Raven eyes him conspicuous of his words.

"How many times do I have to say it? We tried to make it work, but we just weren't compatible. It's over and I'm fine."

Charles heard the huff of 'fine' under Raven's breath.

They were sitting in one of the large studies of the mansion, pretending to do their homework.

There was only a few precious seconds of silence before Raven started up again, "Charles…" He sighed pushing aside his homework, knowing he wouldn't get to work on it until Raven got to finish what she wanted to say.

"Yes?"

"Do you hate him?"

"Hate?" The word caught in his throat…it was so strong. "I don't think I can use that word."

"Then maybe it isn't over." She seemed so hopeful.

"Raven," he warned, "Erik and I are over. I really, really….really don't like him anymore. I swear."

Raven looked at him with that stupid pity in her eyes, mumbling something under her breath that Charles swore sounded like 'Can't even say hate…', but he tried to ignore her by pulling his homework back into his lap.

~~~

"You okay, Bub?" Logan asked dropping one of his arms on Charles' shoulders as soon as he walked into the hallway of the school.

"I'm perfectly fine, why does everyone keep asking," Charles growled out.

"Woah," Logan grabbed Charles' shoulders to look each other in the eye, "We're just worried for you. I mean you did just break up with your boyfriend."

"How many times do I have to say it, I'm fine, and I really don't like Erik." Charles watched Logan give him the classic eyebrow raise at his words, but was a good enough friend to let it go.

~~~

"What do you want, Erik?" Charles asked his ex, as he leaned against the tree…their tree.

Just after their last class Erik had asked him aside just to talk, and he just had to bring them here.

"I…I wanted…"

Erik couldn't get the words out of his mouth, so Charles decided he was going to make his getaway.

"Look, Erik. You made it clear that we are over, and I've accepted that. I really, really…really don't like you anymore, so can we just be done with this?" He tried to emphases how he felt, but that word still wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"I'd rather you hate me Charles," Erik finally let the words tumble out.

"I…" Charles felt his chest constrict, "Hate is a strong word, Erik." He looked away from the steel piercing gaze that he knew far too well.

"If you don't hate me yet, then maybe we could try again?" Erik suggested, tentative even though they were his words.

"What?" Charles was flabbergasted, "Didn't you end it? Why would you want to try again?"

"I was being a foolish teenager… and because I didn't know what I would be missing," Erik leaned over Charles, pinning him against the tree and kissed him deeply.

Charles was starting to feel dizzy from his world spinning in circles, "I wish I could hate you…" He confessed, but leaned towards Erik, connecting their lips for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short, and almost wholly based on the lyrics, but I just can't imagine Charles admitting that he hates anyone.


	5. Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his eyes catch those of a beautiful stranger at a party, Erik can't help but want to meet the man.

It was the instant that he caught those beautiful blue eyes.

It may have just been a moment when their eyes met, but Erik couldn't help himself from wanting to meet the young man.

He turned back to the group of students crowded around him, talking nonsense after the far too many drinks they'd had, and excused himself from the conversation...really he just walked away, it wasn’t like they even noticed he was there.

When he glanced back towards where he'd seen the man, there was an empty vacant spot greeting him.

He looked at the faces around, but didn't know anyone in that clump of people and wasn't about to start making a fool of himself by asking about the boy with the eyes that looked like the clear blue sky.

"Shit," he cursed to himself. Now he was making similes to describe someone he hadn't even met.

Erik moved towards the kitchen with purpose, searing every room he passed for any sign of the man, but had no luck. When he reached the kitchen and counter full of drinks he decided to make himself a drink. Whether it was to keep himself occupied, or it was to try and take his mind off of the man, he wasn’t quite sure. Erik gathered a few mixers and made himself a drink that someone had once labeled as an AMF. It was a stronger drink than he usually went for, but it was a drink using blue curaçou and it’s color reminded him of those eyes.

In the middle of pouring the various alcohols to make his drink he caught another glimpse of the man, wavy brown hair bouncing as he walked through the crowd. Erik put down the alcohol, looking back to follow the man, but lost sight of him again.

This was infuriating…he would lose his mind if the continued all night.

Deciding to finish up his drink, Erik walked away from the counter with the blue mixture, leading himself out onto the back porch. It was nearing the end of the semester, so very few people wanted to be outside in the cold, choosing to stay in the crowded, but warm house.

He sighed and leaned up against the railing. How was he supposed to find someone he didn't know? Someone who was so distractingly beautiful that he couldn't form the words to describe anything other than those eyes and hair that captivated Erik’s attention.

"Is your drink that awful?" a teasing voice asked him, the British lilt changing everything about how it sounded to his ears.

"It's a bit strong," Erik admitted before he turned his head to see who was talking.

There before him stood the man he wanted to meet. The hair and eyes, even more perfect close up, a smile graced his face, one that seemed to send Erik's heart into overdrive, and clothes that should have made him look like the world's biggest nerd, but instead looked just right on his body.

"Really? May I?" The man walked closer putting his hand up to the cup over Erik's and brought the rim to his lips to take a gulp without letting the drink leave Erik's hand. When he let go, he stayed far too deep in Erik's personal space, smirking back at him.

"It's actually quite good, but would be too much for an inexperienced drinker."

Erik flushed, not sure if it was a delayed reaction from their distance to each other or the teasing remark from the man. He bit down the urge to chug the rest of it just to prove something to this man he didn't know.

"Charles," the man said holding out a hand to shake.

"Erik."

"So Erik…" Charles drawled out, as he took a spot on the railing next to him, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your attention?"

"What?" Erik shook his head trying to decide if he'd heard Charles properly.

"You did seem fairly focused on me this evening, those lovely eyes of yours were searching quite desperately earlier."

Erik put the cup to his mouth and started gulping down his drink, hoping it was enough that he wouldn't have to confirm Charles suspicions.

Charles gave him a far too bright smile and started to chuckle under his breath. "I thought you said it was too strong?"

The gulp got caught in his throat, forcing him to choke the rest of it down through a fit of coughs. A warm hand started rubbing circles on his back, starting to warm up the chill from the winter night.

_Are you alright?_ The words weren't spoken aloud. They were tentative, not quite matching the confidence and ease that Charles exuded.

"I'm…" Erik couldn't finish his sentence. _That's how you knew I was searching for you…_ He thought when the realization sunk in.

Charles turned his head away, "Yes."

Erik stared at Charles, not sure what to say or think. Charles had known he was watching him. Had he been avoiding Erik when they were inside, only to seek him out just minutes later.

"I didn't think you'd have such a problem with it, so I'll just…" he motioned back to the house starting to walk towards the door that would separate the two of them.

"It's not!" Erik caught his wrist.

"But?" Charles was confused, looking down at where their skin touched.

"A little dense for a telepath aren't you…" Erik smirked, using his free hand to tug at the metal in Charles' watch and the buttons on his pants. He turned Charles towards him so that he held both hands in his. Looking up at Charles he saw a change in his smile, something a little more mischievous and a touch of awe.

"I…" And there he was back to his fumbling words. How could he show off his abilities with such charm, but when it came to his mouth the words never came as easily.

"That's quite an amazing talent, Erik."

"Thanks," the words were an immediate reaction. "You should stay here…with me," he managed to get out.

"I would like that."

"Good," Erik smiled thinking, perhaps a bit too loudly, _I never want to let you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my favorite Grouplove song, so I sat with it on repeat as I wrote the story.
> 
> I'm expecting to fall back into the more heartbreak-y songs next, so hopefully you didn't mind the happy interlude.


End file.
